


Type Of Love

by mihigh3725



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Jisung's POV, M/M, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihigh3725/pseuds/mihigh3725
Summary: Jisung realising that Minho is one of the things he loves.





	Type Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send an ask on my tumblr! @ifistoptherain

Jisung had fallen in love many times throughout his life and his loves never left him, even if he left them.

When he is four, he falls in love with games and laughter. Living without a smile on your face,is a life that isn’t worth it.

When he is five, he falls in love with reading. He loved escaping to fantasy worlds which shone with dangers and thrills. 

When he is seven, he falls in love with dinosaurs.

“Dinosaurs are big and scary but not all of them eat meat, Mommy! Most of them ate leaves.”

When he is twelve, he falls in love with art. Creating his own world and being immersed in it is fun. He is always happy when drawing or painting.

Soon enough, he falls in love with music. Music too is an art, Jisung realised. It transcended language, you didn’t need to understand the lyrics to understand the message in the song. Powerful and sincere music that came from the heart could make him sad, happy and angry. It was amazing how the sound weaved around his heart and made him feel.

Would he be able to make music like that too?

He signs up for an idol agency. There, he will get to be part of music. He would work hard towards it. The longer he trains, the more he longs to be on the stage. The flames of desire engulf his heart— Jisung will make it to the stage and will stand there.

He falls out of love with everything else. He knows that if he were to return to his old flames, they’d give him the same love and happiness but nothing was as breathtaking as music anymore.

Until he met him. His breath had hitched in his throat. 

Minho was beautiful, on the inside and out. He loves the cheekiness of Minho when he tricked the others. He loves his voice, especially when it was in response to Jisung’s own. He loves the caring nature of Minho’s that was laced behind his cheekiness. He didn’t aggressively love the younger members, he helped them in more subtle ways. He helped Felix with his Korean and always dropped by with a glass of milk for Chan when he worked late.

It was no surprise that Jisung was whipped.  
It was a surprise that everyone else knew that he was whipped.

It was weird how Minho was so dense he hadn’t realised Jisung liked him but apparently Minho liked Jisung back anyway, at least that's what they said.

Jisung wanted to tell Minho how he felt soon. He couldn’t look at Minho without his chest bursting and wanting to hold his hands. He will tell Minho when they debut. Relationships right now would just be a distraction. Debut was more important...right?

Minho… got eliminated. He wasn’t debuting with him. It wasn’t true. It wasn’t. Someone, anyone, tell me it isn’t true, Jisung desperately thought.

His legs moved by themselves to Minho and  
embraced him in a hug. 

“Don’t cry. It’s fine,” Minho whispered in their embrace. He didn’t want to let go of Minho but the other members deserved Minho too. Minho got tissue, from god knows where and dabbed at Felix’s tears. Why was he comforting everyone? Didn’t he need comfort?

And Jisung watched as Minho crumbled under Chan’s embrace. Minho was just being a good hyung to the others but with Chan, he could show his tears.

Life was dull after that. Not seeing Minho anymore sucked all colour out of it. Jisung still smiled. Smiling is important, after all. He returns to music and stokes the passion for the stage. He’ll stand on the stage such that Minho will be proud of him.

But Minho came back.

Jisung couldn’t have helped his words the moment JYP left. 

“I like you alot! I realised that while you were gone, please don’t leave!” He accidentally confessed, only to have Minho hug him back and whisper “I like you too.”


End file.
